


为你而战

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 一首短诗，写给米飞，写给《在地狱中祈祷》第30章封面，献给那句“决定了，为你而战！”





	为你而战

我不要  
你赞美我的身姿  
我不要  
你收紧我的胄甲  
我不要  
你观看我的冲锋陷阵  
我不要  
你沉醉于我血的花朵

我不要胜利  
我不要臣服  
我不要赞歌和广袤疆土  
我不要世人记住我的名字  
我不要  
成为你讲给后代的传说

我只要你看到我  
哪怕一次  
拨去眼前的迷雾  
看进我的眼睛  
看见那里的倒影  
我要你看见  
我为你粉碎的样子  
我要你从今往后  
听到我的名字  
心底再难平静无波

把你的名字镌刻给火焰  
把我的秘密献祭给神明  
把那些你不想知道的  
不屑知道的  
寄还给泥土和夜幕  
只有这一次  
想要站在你身边  
为你而生  
为你而死  
为你而战


End file.
